Ashlynn Ella
by VickyT36
Summary: Ashlynn Ella is a young woman who's treated like a servant by her step-family. One night she gets help from her fairy godmother so she can attend the royal ball. But will she fall for the prince or someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 with another ever after high fanfic, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1  
**

In the land of Ever After there lived a young woman named Ashlynn. She was kind, beautiful, and loyal, but she had a horrible problem. She lived her cruel stepmother, Cornelia, and two selfish and spoiled stepsisters, Hillary and Melissa.

Cornelia made her wear simple, plain clothes while letting her real daughters where beautiful expensive clothes. Hillary and Melissa had big bedrooms, while Ashlynn slept in the basement.

They made her do all the cooking, cleaning, yard work, and had her wait on them hand and foot. Though her life was rough and cruel, she had her animal friends, and never gave up hope that one day her life would get better.

* * *

One morning, her alarm clock woke her up at 5:30, and she sleepily turned it off. She yawned, sat up in bed, and rubbed her eyes. She then got out of bed, and opened her window, to let in the fresh air.

Then a couple minutes later, her little animal friends came. Her friends included Bev (a bluebird), Jo, (a robin), Chippy, (a squirrel), and Runt, (a mouse). "Morning, guys." she greeted happily. They chirped and squeaked back as to say, "Good morning".

"Well I'd better get dressed, got lots of work to do today." said Ashlynn. She went to her closet, got her clothes, and went to her bathroom. She turned on the water, and started taking a shower, even though there was no hot water.

When she was done she put on her clothes, which was a simple brown t-shirt, black pants, and black slip-on shoes. Then she put her long orange hair into a ponytail, and went upstairs to get her step family's breakfast ready.

As she made hotcakes, she listened to the news on her mirror pad. She would've turned on the TV, but her step sisters said the sound from it interrupted their beauty sleep. The news said the weather would be sunny and clear, and how the daily gossip on the royal family.

By the time she finished, it was 7:00, and her step family was awake, and wanted to face time on her mirror pad. Ashlynn reluctantly answered it. "Ashlynn, is our breakfast ready yet?" asked Hillary rudely.

"Yes, it is." Ashlynn answered. "Well then get that table set, we'll be down in about five minutes, and we expect it to be done." said Cornelia. "Okay." said Ashlynn. She hung up, and set the table, putting down the plates, cups, and utensils.

Then she placed the hotcakes, sausage, and orange juice down, and by the time she finished her step sisters and stepmother came down. "Good morning, Hillary, Melissa, Cornelia." she said. "You better have made these hotcakes right." said Melissa.

The three sat down, and started eating. "Mmm, not bad." said Cornelia. As Ashlynn waited for them to finish she got a pop-tart out of the pantry and ate that for her breakfast. When they finished, it was time for her to clean the kitchen.

But before they left, they gave Ashlynn a chore to do after she finished the kitchen. "Do my laundry, iron it, and put it away." said Hillary, giving Ashlynn a basket full of clothes. "Sure thing, Hillary." said Ashlynn.

"Shine my shoes." said Melissa, giving Ashlynn a bag full of high heels. "Yes, Melissa." said Ashlynn. "And when you're done with them vacuum the living room, then do the rest of your chores." said Cornelia.

"Yes, Cornelia." said Ashlynn. When they were back upstairs, she let out a sigh. "Well better get to work." She started clearing the dishes from the table, when her animal friends came through the window.

They helped her put the dishes in the dishwasher, and tidy up the room. "Thanks, guys." she said. After putting in a detergent tablet into the dishwasher and started it, she began to wipe down the counters.

When they were done, Ashlynn asked Bev to keep an eye on the dishwasher and come get her when it finished going. Then they went to the laundry room, to get started on Hillary's laundry.

First they put one load into the washer, and as it went they got started on shining Melissa's shoes. "(Sighs), how many shoes can one girl have?" Ashlynn asked her friends as she finished shining the 7th pair of shoes.

Chippy squeaked as if to say, "I don't know." Then the buzzer to the washer went off, and Ashlynn took them out put them in the dryer, and started another load. Then Bev flew into the laundry room, alerting Ashlynn that the dishwasher was done.

"You guys think you can finish the shining?" Ashlynn asked. They all chirped and squeaked. "Great, I'll be back as soon as I can." said Ashlynn. She left the laundry and went back to the kitchen. She opened the dishwasher, dried the dishes, and put them away.

"And done." said Ashlynn, putting the last plate away. She was about to head back to the laundry room when Hillary called. "Ashlynn, the wi-fi's out again." she called. "I'll fix it." said Ashlynn. She went to the router, and rebooted it.

All day she kept busy she finished the laundry, shoe shining, vacuuming, made lunch and then cleared and washed the dishes, washed the windows, dusted the house, cooked dinner and cleaned up afterwards.

At around 11:45, she went back to the her room. "Boy I'm exhausted." she said to herself as she collapsed on her bed. Bev, Jo, Chippy, and Runt all crowded around her to comfort her. "It's all right, guys. I'm okay." she assured, smiling a little.

She picked herself up, and changed into her simple black nightgown. "One day I'll get out of this place." she said to herself as she lied down in bed. After making sure she was comfortable, her animals friends went back to the woods, and let her sleep after a hard day's work.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At the castle, which was home to King Jasper, Queen Ruby, and Prince Wendell things were as usual. The king and Queen were going over documents and meeting with their people to discuss issues.

And Prince Wendell was out riding his horses. Out in the barn the royal stable boy, Hunter Huntsman was giving the horses their lunch. "Eat up everyone." He said as he finished giving all the horses their oats.

He loved his job because he loved being around animals. Whether it was tending to the horses, feeding the royal pets, or even keeping the birds and squirrels away from the horses food. Suddenly there was a loud whinny.

He turned around and saw that the prince was coming in. "Good afternoon, your highness, how was your ride?" Hunter asked. "It would've been better if the horse went faster, feed him and brush him." said Prince Wendell snobbishly.

When he was gone, Hunter rolled his eyes. Wendell wasn't exactly the nicest guy ever, to put it bluntly he was a spoiled brat, but nonetheless he did as he was told. Inside the royal family was just sitting down for lunch.

"Wendell, sweetie, there's something very important we need to talk to you about." said Queen Ruby. "Yes, Mother?" asked Prince Wendell. "Well son, your mother and I have been talking, and I think it's time you choose a nice young woman for your companion." said King Jasper.

"Hmm, I could use a nice woman by my side. How would we do this? Will some suitors come to meet me or will I go to meet some?" asked Prince Wendell. "Well we thought about throwing a ball, and inviting all the potential suitors in the kingdom." said Queen Ruby.

"Great, when is it? I want to make sure I'm my most handsome when the ladies come." "It'll be tomorrow night, we'll have the invitations made right away, and they'll go out as soon as possible." answered King Jasper.

* * *

That evening Ashlynn had just finished vacuuming Melissa's room, while Melissa and Hillary were downstairs watching TV, and Cornelia was in her room doing her nails. The doorbell rang, and Hillary called up to Ashlynn.

"Ashlynn get the door." she said. Ashlynn turned off the vacuum, and hurried downstairs. When she opened the door, she saw one of the castle's messengers. "Good evening, madam, here is an important message from the king and queen." he said, handing her a sealed gold envelope.

"Thank you." said Ashlynn, taking. The man left, and Ashlynn closed the door. "It's from the castle?" asked Melissa. "Give it." said Hillary. "I think I should let Cornelia see it first." said Ashlynn, gently, as she went upstairs.

Melissa and Hillary followed her. Ashlynn knocked on the door to her stepmother's room. "Come in." said Cornelia. Ashlynn slowly opened the door. "Oh, what is it, Ashlynn?" she asked. "Cornelia, this was just delivered from the castle." said Ashlynn.

Hearing that got Cornelia's attention. "Give it." she said. Ashlynn, gave her the envelope, and Melissa and Hillary shoved Ashlynn aside to see the letter. "It says here there's going to be a ball tomorrow night. The time has come for Prince Wendell to choose a potential suitor, and every single young lady is to attend." read Cornelia.

Hillary and Melissa squealed with delight. "Prince Wendell will definitely fall for me." said Melissa. "You mean, once he sees me, he'll fall in love." said Hillary. "If one of you were to marry the prince, we'd be living in the castle, and be rich." said Cornelia.

"Um, you think I could go too?" asked Ashlynn. "You at the ball?" teased Melissa. "They'd mistake you as one of the maids." Hillary joked. "I'm afraid your step-sisters are right, Ashlynn. You'll be too busy what with your chores and helping us get ready, plus you don't have anything to wear." said Cornelia.

Ashlynn's face saddened. "You're right, Cornelia." she said, and she went back to finish her chores. Her animal friends had overheard the conversation, and thought it was unfair and that Ashlynn should go to the ball.

 **That's chapter 2 plz review and let me know if you think I should add the scene where the stepsisters ruin the dress.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

The next day, Ashlynn was very busy helping her step family get ready for the ball. After finishing her regular chores, she got nonstop orders. "Ashlynn, steam iron my gown." said Hillary. "Ashlynn, hem this skirt." said Melissa.

"Oh, Ashlynn, when you're through, shine my jewelry." said Cornelia. Bev, Jo, Chippy, and Runt were upset that Ashlynn wouldn't be going to the ball. She was a beautiful young girl, she works so hard, and she deserved to go.

So they all thought about what they could do. Suddenly Bev had an idea, she chirped her idea to the others, and they all chirped and squeaked in agreement. Bev and Jo opened Ashlynn's closet, and looked for a nice dress.

Using their claws, they pulled out a a simple pale blue dress, and put it on a dressmaker's dummy. Then they collected, ribbons, lace, cloth, thread, and needles. Once they had everything they needed, they got to work.

* * *

Meanwhile Ashlynn was kept busy, giving manicures and pedicures, helping with hair styles, and doing makeup. By the time it was evening, she was finished with everything, and she walked down to her room.

She sat down on her bed, and tried not to think about the ball. "What's so great about the ball anyway, it's nothing but getting dressed up, dancing, and having a great time, and making friends." she said to herself.

She really wanted to go. Suddenly, Runt and Chippy jumped onto her lap. "Oh, Runt, Chippy, what are you guys doing?" Ashlynn asked. They pointed to her closet, and Ashlynn turned around, and saw that Bev and Jo opened the door to reveal a dress.

The animals had taken Ashlynn's plain pale blue dress and covered it with lace, bows, and the skirt was a little puffy. "Oh my spell, did you guys make this for me?" asked Ashlynn in shock. The animals chirped and squeaked as if to say yes.

"Oh thank you." said Ashlynn gratefully. She quickly got changed into it, and put on a little makeup. Upstairs Cornelia was wearing a burgundy formal dress with mid-length sleeves, Hillary was wearing a purple formal strapless dress, and Melissa wore a yellow formal dress with short sleeves.

"Now remember girls, this is the prince you're trying to catch the eye of so..." said Cornelia when she was interrupted. "Wait." said Ashlynn. The three were shocked when they saw Ashlynn come up from the basement, in a nice dress.

"Wait for me, I have a dress so I can go to." she said. Bev, Jo, Chippy, and Runt watched from a distance to see what would happen. "Mom, she can't." protested Hillary. "Mom, do something." added Melissa.

Then Cornelia got an idea. "Now girls, Ashlynn does have the right clothes, and she is a young lady. And it is a nice dress, even if the skirt looks a bit thin, don't you think Hillary?" she asked. Hillary then saw what her mother meant.

"Yes, it'd be so easy to tear." said Hilary, and what that she tore the skirt of the dress. "Hey." said Ashlynn. "And the lace isn't sewed on that good." said Melissa, tearing the lace off. Ashlynn begged them to stop, but Melissa and Hillary kept tearing the dress, while Cornelia just stood by.

Ashlynn's animals couldn't believe what was going on, the dress they worked so hard on was being torn to shreds. "All right girls, that's enough, come it's time to go." said Cornelia, and Hillary and Melissa walked out the door.

Ashlynn just stood there, her dress was completely ruined. The bows were undone, the skirt was ripped, the lace was torn off, and her makeup was all smudged. "Good night, Ashlynn." said Cornelia, and she left.

With tears forming in her eyes, Ashlynn ran outside to the garden, and cried on the ground. Everything was ruined, her friends tried to cheer her up, but to no avail. What could be done?

 **That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

As Ashlynn lied there crying, she didn't notice that blue sparkles started to fill the air. The animals noticed, and looked puzzled as to what was happening. Then a young woman with pale skin, blue and purple hair, silver wings, wearing a blue and silver dress, and blue shoes appeared.

"Hello." she said. Ashlynn looked up, was shocked. "Who're you?" she asked. "My name's Farrah Goodfairy, your fairy godmother." said the woman. "Fairy godmother?" asked Ashlynn confused. "Yes, I've come to help you." said Farrah, as she helped Ashlynn up.

"Help me?" "Yes, you want to go to the ball don't you?" asked Farrah. "I do, but look at me, I can't go to the ball like this." said Ashlynn referring to her dress. "Well then we better get started." said Farrah pulling out her wand.

With a wave of it, she transformed Ashlynn's torn dress into a beautiful pale pink, blue formal gown with curly q designs on it, her hair was down, and on her feet were glass slippers. "Oh my spell, what a gorgeous dress." said Ashlynn.

The animals chirped and squeaked in agreement. "Now how to get you there." said Farrah. They walked out to the front yard, and with a wave of her wand she transformed an old bike into a grand black limo.

"Wow, amazing." said Ashlynn. "And you four will be perfect." said Farrah, referring to Jo, Runt, Bev, and Chippy. The animals look curious, and with a wave of her wand, the animals turned into people dressed in chauffeur uniforms.

"But they can't..." Ashlynn started to say, but Farrah stopped her. "Don't worry, the spell I put on them gave them the ability to drive." "I can't believe it, I'm going to the ball. Thank you so much." said Ashlynn.

"Your welcome, but there's something important I must tell you. My magic wears off that the stroke of 12, so at midnight, you'll be back in rags again." said Farrah. "I'll remember." said Ashlynn.

Jo and Chippy opened the limo door, and Bev and Runt got in the front seats. Ashlynn climbed in, and with that she was off to the ball.

* * *

At the castle many sports cars, limos, Bentleys, and Cadillacs pulled up. Inside the ballroom, many women from the kingdom were there, hoping to be the one the prince choose to be his wife. One by one, Prince Wendell greeted the women.

"You girls are up next, remember be alluring." said Cornelia. "Hillary and Melissa." announced a duke. The two walked up to the throne, where Prince Wendell stood. The two curtsied, smiled, and batted their eyes.

Prince Wendell bowed, yet looked bored. Ashlynn arrived at the castle, and her animal friends in their human spell form, let her out. "Wish me luck guys." she said. They gave her a thumbs up, and she slowly went inside the castle.

"So Wendell, have you seen anyone that catches your eye?" asked Queen Ruby. "Not yet, Mother." Wendell answered. Soon it was time to start dancing, Prince Wendell dancing with some of the ladies.

Suddenly Ashlynn appeared in the ballroom, and she caught Prince Wendell's eye. He stopped dancing with Hillary, and went up to Ashlynn. "Hello." he said to her. "Hello, your highness." said Ashlynn.

"May I?" Prince Wendell asked, offering her his hand. "Sure." said Ashlynn taking it. The two danced, and Hillary, Melissa, and Cornelia got suspicious, who was this girl? While the other women thought Ashlynn was having the time of her life dancing with the prince, she wasn't.

All Prince Wendell did was talk about himself, how great a horse rider he was, how well he was known, and how great he was. Ashlynn rolled her eyes, and spoke. "Excuse me, I have to use the ladies room." said Ashlynn, as she let go of him.

As soon as she was gone, Melissa went up to the prince. "What a pig." said Ashlynn, as she walked over to the punch table. "Not that great is he?" asked a voice. Ashlynn looked up, and saw Hunter.

He was wearing a simple yet nice tuxedo, he, along with some of the other castle workers were invited as curtsy from the king and queen. "The prince, no he's kinda snobby." said Ashlynn. "Yeah, it'll be a miracle if he picks a woman that meets his standards." said Hunter.

"Yeah." Ashlynn agreed. "I'm Hunter by the way." said Hunter. "Hello, I'm..." Ashlynn started to say, but decided not to use her real name just in case her step family were around. "Ashley." she said. "Well Ashley, would you care for some hors d'oeuvres?"

"Sure." said Ashlynn. Together the two ate, drank punch and talked. Hunter explained to her that he was the royal stable boy. "Wow, so you get to spend all day with animals?" asked Ashlynn. "Yeah, it's hard, but I love it." said Hunter.

"I like animals too." said Ashlynn. "So do I." Hunter said back. As the two continued to talk, they realized that they had a lot in common, they both loved animals, nature, and were vegetarian.

Ashlynn thought Hunter was very handsome and charming, and Hunter thought Ashlynn was pretty and had a great mind. They danced together, and she was enjoying dancing with him better than with the prince.

Everything seemed perfect, when suddenly the clock stroke twelve. Ashlynn gasped. "What's wrong?" asked Hunter. "I need to go." said Ashlynn, as she hurried away. "But wait, where are you going?" asked Hunter, as he hurried after her.

Ashlynn made her way through the ballroom, and Prince Wendell saw her leaving. "Wait, miss." he called. But she didn't stop, and he hurried after her too. When Ashlynn got outside, her slipper fell off, she tried to get it, but Hunter and Prince Wendell were following her.

So she had to leave it behind. Her animal friends were waiting for her with the limo. She got in, and they all drove away. As the clock continued to strike twelve, things were starting to go back to normal.

The beautiful dress turned back into the torn one, the limo turned back into a bike, and her animal friends returned to her animal forms.

* * *

Back at the castle, the guards looked around but couldn't find Ashlynn. "The young lady is gone, your highness." said one of them to the prince. "But that girl was the one I wanted." said Prince Wendell.

Hunter rolled his eyes, the prince probably didn't even know her name. "But people don't just vanish into thin air." said King Jasper. "Well, she did leave this behind." said another guard, holding the glass slipper in his hands.

"Well if she was wearing it, then the girl who fits it must be my future wife." said Prince Wendell. "So what should we do, sire?" asked another guard. "Tomorrow we're going to go around the entire kingdom, and find the girl who fits the shoe." said Prince Wendell.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

Ashlynn and her animal friends walked the rest of the way back to the house. "Oh, the ball was amazing, and Hunter was so nice." said Ashlynn. The animals looked confused, wasn't the prince's name Wendell.

"Hunter's the royal stable boy, I danced with him after the prince. Prince Wendell turned out to be a complete jerk." she explained. Luckily the managed to get back to the house before Ashlynn's step family did.

She went inside, walked down to the basement, and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning the news about the mystery was all over the TV and Internet. It told how the king's advisors were going to be knocking on doors, asking if any women who lived in the house could try on the glass slipper.

At the moment Ashlynn was washing the breakfast dishes when Melissa and Hillary called her. "Coming." Ashlynn called. She quickly dried her hands, and hurried upstairs. The two were standing outside their rooms, holding a pile of clothes.

"Press these, and make it quick." said Melissa, as she and Hillary dumped the clothes in her arms. "And when you're done with that make sure the living room is clean." said Cornelia, as she walked up to the scene.

"Okay, but may I ask what's the hurry?" asked Ashlynn. "Haven't you heard, Prince Wendell's looking for a mystery girl who was at the ball, and she left behind a glass slipper." explained Hillary. "And he doesn't know the name of the girl, and whoever fits the shoe is going to be his bride." added Melissa.

"I see." said Ashlynn, and she went to get started on her work. She knew that that slipper was hers, but there was no way she could be the bride of that pompous prince. She thought about Hunter, and how she'd love to see him again.

But she got started on the ironing, and when she finished got on cleaning the living room.

* * *

With the king's advisors had been out since early that morning, but had no luck finding the girl who fit the slipper. But they knew she was somewhere, so they kept on going. Soon they got to Ashlynn's neighborhood, and Cornelia, Melissa, and Hillary looked out the window and saw that they'd be getting to their house soon.

"Girls, wait in the living room, there's something mommy has to do." said Cornelia. She went downstairs, and saw that Ashlynn going down to her room in the basement. "With those three busy with the slipper, I'll be able to get some me time." she said to herself.

Suddenly, she heard the door slam behind her. "What the?" Cornelia had locked Ashlynn in the basement, to keep her out of sight. "Hey, let me out." said Ashlynn, as she tried to open the door.

A while later, the doorbell rang, and Cornelia went to answer it, as Hillary and Melissa hurried downstairs. "Good morning, ma'am. We're from the castle, and we're looking for the young woman who fits this glass slipper." said one of the advisors, and another held the glass slipper on a pillow.

"Oh yes, I'm sure this belongs to one of my daughters." said Cornelia, as she invited them in. Hillary and Melissa put on their best smiles, and bowed. Meanwhile, Chippy, Jo, Runt, and Bev had witness what Cornelia had done, and worked together to try and free her.

They couldn't get the key, cause Cornelia had it in her pocket, so she'd see them. So they had to try it the hard way, Runt stole a knife from the kitchen, and Bev and Jo used it to pick the lock.

In the living room, Hillary tried on the slipper, but her foot was too big. Then Melissa tried it, but she couldn't fit her foot into the tiny shoe. "Well it's not these two." said one of the advisors, picked up the pillow.

"Now are these the only young ladies who live here?" asked another. "Yes, Your Grace." said Cornelia. "Okay then, we'll be on our way." he said. Just as they were about to leave, Jo and Bev managed to get the door unlocked, and Ashlynn swung open the door.

"Hey, we missed one." said one of the advisors. "What oh no, it couldn't be hers." said Cornelia. "Yeah, she's just our maid." added Hillary. "And she didn't even go to the ball." said Melissa. "Ladies, we were told to try the shoe on every young woman." said the head advisor.

With that the three men walked over to her. "Miss, would you mind trying on this slipper?" "Of course not." said Ashlynn. She slipped off her black shoe, and tried on the slipper, which of course was a perfect fit.

Cornelia, Hillary, and Melissa were so shocked that their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "It's her." said one of the advisors. "Miss, you must come to the castle with us immediately." said another.

Ashlynn smiled nervously, but she followed the three advisors out to their car, and rode off, leaving her step-family still in shock.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

When they arrived at the castle, many reporters were waiting outside hoping to get a glimpse of the mystery girl, and if she would be the prince's bride. The advisors led Ashlynn inside through the backdoor, and escorted her to a room.

"Now, you may wait here my dear, while we go get the prince." said one of the advisors. "Okay." Ashlynn answered. When they left she got a bit worried, what would happen when the prince saw her.

She didn't want to be married to a complete snob, and she didn't even like him. Suddenly she heard chirping and squeaking, looking at the window, she saw her animal friends sitting on the window sill.

"Hey, how'd you guys get here?" asked Ashlynn. In their own language they explained that they stowed away in the car. Currently Prince Wendell was in his quarters throwing a ball against the wall, when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter." he said. One of the advisors opened the door. "Your Highness, we found her." he said. Prince Wendell shot right up, and hurried behind the advisor. In a sitting room, Hunter was just serving milk to the queen's cats.

"There you go guys, enjoy." he said, as he set the dish down on the floor. Four cats then started lapping it up. As he left, he saw the prince and the advisor walk by. "Tell me, is she beautiful?" asked Prince Wendell.

"She's quite pretty." answered the advisor. Hunter realized they must've found the mystery girl from the ball, and he quietly followed behind. Finally, they reached the room. The advisor opened the door, and Prince Wendell laid eyes on the girl.

But his excitement turned to disbelief when he saw her. "Uh, hi." said Ashlynn nervously. "This is the mystery girl?" asked Prince Wendell. "Yes sire, she fit the glass slipper." said the advisor. "That's me." said Ashlynn, as she showed him her glass shoe.

"The girl I met at the ball was a beautiful goddess, you're just a...a maid." said Prince Wendell in disgust. Ashlynn felt sad, that's the way her step family saw her. Prince Wendell stormed out of the room furious.

"Is something wrong, Your Highness?" asked Hunter. "The girl they brought me is a complete dud." Prince Wendell grumbled. "Uh, could I see her, sire?" Hunter asked. "Do whatever you want." said Prince Wendell.

Hunter peeked in the room, and saw Ashlynn sitting in the chair looking sad, with her animal friends. "Hello?" he asked. Ashlynn looked up and was surprised to see Hunter, as he walked in. "Hunter, it's you." she said.

"So you were the girl who ran away last night." he said. "Yes, but unfortunately, I didn't meet the prince's standards." said Ashlynn. "Don't worry about him, Ashley." said Hunter. Ashlynn smiled a little when she remembered that she didn't tell Hunter her real name.

"Actually, my name's Ashlynn." she said. "Ashlynn, that's an even better name." Hunter complimented. "Thank you." said Ashlynn, shyly. Then her animal friend spoke up reminding her that they were there.

"Who are these little guys?" asked Hunter, as he knelt down to their level. "Oh these are my friends, Chippy, Bev, Runt, and Jo." Ashlynn explained. "Great to meet these little guys. So Ashlynn are you doing anything?" asked Hunter as he got up.

"Not really." "Then, I'd love to show you what kind of animals we have at the castle." said Hunter, offering his arm to her. "Okay, I'd love to." said Ashlynn, as she took it, and Hunter led her out of the room.

* * *

The whole day, the two spent together. He showed her all the animals that lived on the castle's grounds. There were Prince Wendell's horses, King Jasper's dogs, and Queen Ruby's cats and unicorns.

They also talked about their lives. "So you're treated like a maid by your own family?" asked Hunter, as the two sat down for lemonade. "Yes, I just thank goodness they're technically not my real family." said Ashlynn.

"How'd you live with it?" "By keeping my hopes up, and having my animal friends around for support." said Ashlynn. "So what're you gonna do now?" "I really don't know, I won't be moving into the castle since Prince Wendell doesn't want me as his bride, but I know I don't want to go back to my old house." said Ashlynn.

Hunter felt sorry for Ashlynn she was such a nice girl, she didn't deserve to go back to a life where her only family members hated her, but he knew that the prince would never change his mind about marrying her.

Then he had an idea. "You know, the king and queen have been looking for a new gardener." he said. "Really?" asked Ashlynn. "Yeah, I mean if you don't mind planting, getting your hands dirty, and keeping this place looking like a magazine cover, I could put in a good word for you." offered Hunter.

As Ashlynn thought about it, out of the corner of her eye, she saw her animal friends encouraging her to take the offer. "Yes, I'd like that." said Ashlynn. "Great." said Hunter.

 **That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

After their lemonade, Hunter and Ashlynn went to meet with the king and queen. "Your majesties." said Ashlynn, as she curtsied before the monarchs. "Hello, so you're the mystery girl from the ball." said Queen Ruby.

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm not up to your son's standards." said Ashlynn. "Don't be, I think it's time we might need to have a talk with him about his attitude." said King Jasper. "Well, I came to see you, because Hunter told me that you're looking for a new royal gardener."

"We are, are you interested in the position?" asked Queen Ruby. "Yes, I'm a great gardener, and I love being outside in nature." said Ashlynn. The king and queen exchanged a few words, and then turned their attention back to the two.

"What is your name, miss?" asked King Jasper. "Ashlynn Ella." answered Ashlynn. "Well Miss Ella, you're now the new royal gardener. Hunter will show you around the castle and explain how things work around here." said Queen Ruby.

"Thank you, your highnesses." said Ashlynn, once again she curtsied, and Hunter bowed. Then the two left the throne room. Outside Prince Wendell was talking to the reporters. "Prince Wendell, did they find the mystery girl from the ball?" asked a reporter.

"Yes, the royal advisors did find the girl." Prince Wendell answered. "Is she the girl of your dreams, and do you plan to court and marry her?" asked another. "No, I don't." "Why is that?" "Because the girl was just a maid, I need someone with a more higher standing." Prince Wendell explained.

"But sir, isn't it what's on the inside that matters?" "That's just a saying, it's not true." he said. Suddenly one of the reporters caught sight of Ashlynn, walking with Hunter. "Look, that must be her." said another reporter.

The reporters quickly hurried over to her, leaving Prince Wendell baffled at why they wanted to talk to a simple maid when they could be talking to him. The two looked and saw the reporters coming towards them.

"Looks like you're about to get your fifteen minutes of fame." said Hunter. "Yes." said Ashlynn. When they got close enough, the reporters started asking a million questions.

"Are you the girl from the ball?" one asked. "Are you disappointed that you won't be dating the prince?" asked another. "What do you plan to do now?" "Who are you anyway?" "Please one at a time." said Ashlynn.

Then she began answering the questions. "First, my name is Ashlynn Ella, I am the girl from last night's ball. And no, I'm not upset about not dating the prince, he's not my type anyway. As for what I'll be doing now, I got a job as the castle's new gardener." Ashlynn explained to them.

With their questions answered, the reporters packed up, and drove away from the castle.

* * *

With the reporters gone, Hunter continued giving Ashlynn the tour of the castle, and then he showed her where she'd be living. He led her and her animal friends behind the castle, and into a small village with little cottages.

"All the castle's servants and their families live out here, we each have our own cottages, and we get our three square meals from the castle. Since we all have different jobs, some rise earlier than others. Since you're the gardener your day won't start until nine." said Hunter.

"That's great, it'll be nice to sleep in." said Ashlynn. Hunter then led her to a small empty cottage, to Ashlynn it was perfect. There was a nice bedroom she could sleep in, a little kitchen, and sitting room.

"This is great, but if I'm going to be living here, I need to go back and get my things." said Ashlynn. "I can take you there." said Hunter. The two were soon in Hunter mini jeep, riding back into town.

On the way, they continued to talk. Ashlynn mostly just asked about what things would be like at the castle, and Hunter gladly answered the questions. Soon they arrived at Ashlynn's step family's house.

"You want me to go in with you?" Hunter asked. "No, I can do this on my own. I'll be right back." said Ashlynn. She went up to the door, and unlocked it with her key. Inside she saw her step family sitting in the living room watching TV.

"So you're back." said Cornelia. "Yes." said Ashlynn. "We saw the news, the prince doesn't want you." said Melissa. "Yeah, you don't meet up to his standards." added Hillary. "So I bet you've come crawling back to us." said Cornelia.

"Actually no. I just came to get my stuff. I got a job as the royal gardener, and I'll be living the castle from now on." Ashlynn said boldly. "What?" the three asked in shock. "That's right, and I just came to get my things." said Ashlynn, as she went down to the basement.

"But who's gonna do our laundry?" asked Hillary. "And do the dishes?" asked Melissa. Ashlynn just pulled out her suitcase and put in her clothes, books, and her mirror pad and spell phone. "Ashlynn, you can't just leave." said Cornelia.

"Yeah, we need you to keep this place running." said Melissa. "Sorry, but a better life is calling me. You'll just have to do the housework yourself. Goodbye." said Ashlynn, as she walked out the front door, and closed it behind her.

She got back in Hunter's jeep, and the two rolled back to the castle.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

It had been almost a year since Ashlynn left her step family's home to live near the castle, and she had never been happier. Her life had changed for the better now that she was the royal gardener.

From now on she woke up at 7:00, got cleaned up, and dressed. Then after greeting her animal friends, she went to the castle's servants' dining room for a hot breakfast. When she finished eating, she'd go outside to the shed, and put her work boots, apron, gloves, and sun hat.

She then got to work pulling weeds, planting seeds, and watering the flowers. Her animals friends helped her by holding the hose, digging holes, and helping plant seeds, and Ashlynn made sure that they didn't eat them.

Sure it was a bit tiring to be out in the hot sun all day, but Ashlynn didn't mind. When noon came around, it was time for her to take her lunch break. "Be back later, guys. And stay out of the seed bag." said Ashlynn, as she walked towards the castle.

Jo, Chippy, Bev, and Runt gave an innocent smile, and once she was gone they dove into the seed bag.

* * *

On her way inside, she stopped by the stalls to get Hunter. She and him had become very close in the past year, they went on walks through the forest together, had lunch or dinner with each other, and even rode some of the royal horses together.

They were proud to call themselves boyfriend and girlfriend, and were happy together. She peeked inside the stall, and saw him giving the horses some oats. "Hey, Hunter you ready for lunch?" she called.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Just about." Hunter answered. He finished feeding the horses, and the two went inside the castle together for lunch. After lunch they went back to work.

"So Ashlynn, you wanna take an evening stroll through the forest tonight. We could see the nocturnal animals." said Hunter. "Sure, sounds fun. See you then." said Ashlynn, as she went back to the garden.

She went to the vegetable patch, and picked the ripe vegetables, and then to the orchard to pick the fruit. Once everything was picked, she dropped them off at the kitchen. After working, all day in the garden, she was finally done.

"Well, I think I'll have a little nap, before my date with Hunter." said Ashlynn. She and her animal friends went back to her cottage, and when they got there Runt and Chippy fluffed her pillow and when she lied down, Jo and Bev covered her with her blanket.

"Thanks guys." said Ashlynn, and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When night fell, Ashlynn waited outside her cottage for Hunter. "Good evening, Ashlynn." said Hunter, when he walked up to her. "And good evening to you too." said Ashlynn. "Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm.

"We shall." said Ashlynn, as she took it. The two then walked through the enchanted forest. It was a great night for a walk, the sky was clear so you could see the stars and the moon was full. As the couple walked they listened to crickets chirping, the wind blowing through the leaves, and owls hooting.

They also saw bats flying through the air, fireflies flying by, and possums and raccoons coming out. "This was a nice idea, Hunter." said Ashlynn. "I thought you would, and the best part is over here." said Hunter as he led her over to a thicket.

The two went through it, and Ashlynn was met with the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. In front of her was a beautiful lake, it was so clear she could see the moon's reflection in it. The plants growing out of it swayed back and forth in the wind.

It was like being in a dream world. "This is beautiful." she said. "I thought you'd like it." said Hunter. "This has got to be the best night of my life." said Ashlynn. "Can I say something?" asked Hunter. "Sure." said Ashlynn.

"Ashlynn, I think you're a really get woman. And having you here has been great, and I was wondering would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Hunter said sincerely, as he got down on one knee and held out a black box with a small diamond ring inside.

Ashlynn was both shocked and overjoyed. "Yes, I will." she said. He placed the ring on her finger, and the two kissed. From the trees Chippy, Jo, Bev, and Runt had seen the whole thing, and they chirped and squeaked with joy.

The couple looked up and saw them, the animals gave them sheepish looks, but Hunter and Ashlynn just smiled and shook their heads.

* * *

A few months later, Hunter and Ashlynn were married right in the enchanted forest. Ashlynn wore a beautiful long light blue sleeveless wedding dress, and Hunter wore a dark green tuxedo. All the castle workers, some of the people of Ever After, and even the king and queen were there.

Prince Wendell didn't go, the king and queen had signed him up for some lessons in manners. And the whole thing was filmed on live TV. Back at Ashlynn's step family's house, things had changed dramatically.

With Ashlynn gone, Cornelia, Melissa, and Hillary had to do all he housework themselves, and it was hard since none of them knew how to do housework. They watched jealously as they saw Ashlynn get married on TV.

It was the happiest day of Ashlynn's life. She was away from her step family, she had her animal friends with her, and she was married to someone even better than the prince.

And they all lived happily ever after.

 **The End**


End file.
